Harry Potter and the Fulfillment
by mudbloodpotter05
Summary: After the events of the previous year Harry is determined to put an end to all that is evil namely, Voldamort! but can he? My first fic I hope you like it. the rating may change but I hope not. This story will not be abandond promise! but is now AU
1. Chapter 1 Letters

Harry Potter and the Fulfillment of Destiny.

Chapter 1 Letters

It was a warm night on Private Drive. And at number 4 a young man; just barely 17; lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. It was close to midnight which was when most normal people would be asleep. But Harry Potter was far from normal; you see Harry Potter is a wizard.

But not just any wizard, he had survived the killing curse at the age of one. In his life he has had a lot happen to him; his parents were murdered, growing up at the Dursley's, he lost a friend from school, he also lost his godfather/ good friend, and a wonderful mentor. So to say Harry's life has not been good is an understatement. He has had to deal with more than any one person should.

Mere weeks ago he lost his headmaster; Albus Dumbledore; to the killing curse. Severus Snape, Order of the Phoenix Spy, had killed him. Harry could not understand it; why would he do something like that; did he hate Dumbledore; he was supposed to be a spy for us; these were the thoughts that kept him up most of the time.

This was a change from getting visions from voldamort all the time. When Harry got back to private drive he had started learning occulemancy on his own; building up barriers, separating his thoughts, and clearing his mind. It must have been working because he had not had a single vision or feeling of voldamort.

That did not mean Harry did not think about him, and how he might defeat him, he liked coming up with ideas that he knew would not work but had fun thinking of them just the same. Like when he and Ron would come up with ways to get rid of Malfoy.

Finally getting tired he went to close the window when he saw in the distance owls; he could make out the form of Hedwig as she was snowy white. He moved out of the way just in time to have seven owls come through the open window.

All of them flew into the room and onto Harry's bed waiting for him to relieve them of their letter or parcel. He saw Errol and relieved the old owl of its load and it flew to Hedwig's cage. It was from Mrs. Weasley he opened it and found the usual stuff. The twins had sent him some jokes from their shop, he saw Hedwig had Hermione's present, he took the parcel from her and she flew to join Errol at her cage. He also took that moment to grab pig out of the air took his letter and pig went to the cage also. He was about to open Hermione's gift when he saw three owls he did not recognize; two were black, and the other was brown with white specks, so he took a letter from one of the black owls first to see who they were from;

Dear Mr. Potter,

We want to congratulate you on becoming of age. Now you can use magic whenever you please, but please be careful as to not reveal yourself to muggles. You however happen to live with muggles so they are ok to magic in front of. Have a nice year; by the way Hogwarts will remain open this year so if you wish to return please contact your head of house.

P.S. Mr. Potter if you ever need to or want to talk my office is always open to you Just make an appointment with my secretary and I will see you as soon as my schedule clears up. Minister of Magic

He tossed the letter in the bin immediately and moved on; the next one had the Hogwarts seal on it so he guessed that it was from McGonagall but it was thicker than Harry thought it should be. So he opened the envelope and read,

Dear Mr. Potter, due to the events of last year I want to ask you if you would consider starting up that defense class of yours again? At the battle last year there were too few of our side and we need more. If you choose to accept and want to continue it I would be glad to give you complete control over the class, you may choose who gets to attend. You have been through a lot this past year and I would understand if you wish not to return to school; but if you do not want to please contact me as soon as you can so that I might find a suitable replacement for the post.

P.S. I think you'll find this interesting.

He looked back to the envelope and took out another piece of parchment. He took it out and began to read it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then I have moved on. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly but it had to be done; you are an extremely gifted wizard and though you may think you would need me, I would just be a hindrance. I was old and it was my time, and remember that to the well organized mind death is but the next great adventure. You are also of age today and probably have not given it a once of thought; but I must ask you not to go hex happy on your relatives.

Well nothing too serious twinkle in eyes remember what you told me last summer that you need to face it, move on, and not to worry? Don't let your thoughts dwell on me for my next adventure is beginning and I like what I see (lemon drops and socks as far as the eye can see). Well I must say so long for now and remember this; nothing is as bad as it seems. twinkle in eyes Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, even in death the old man still spoke in riddles. He then returned to Hermione's gift, he thought he could guess what she would give him so he opened the parcel and was surprised that it was not a book but a small rectangular wooden box that had a top made of what looked like a very thin glass. There were some designs on it and it looked as though it had just been carved and polished. He decided to read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds you well on your birthday. I also hope you like this gift; I came across it one day while on holiday in France and I bought it not knowing what I would do with it. The glass is very thin but is charmed to never break, also I charmed it to only open for you but if at some point you are ok with some people you trust to use it or open it all you have to do is give them permission. And if you want to know where it is always I have put a permanent sticking charm on it so when you wan to just set it down and say stick here forever and it will.

Have you heard that Hogwarts is to remain open? I got the letter the other day but minus one object. I you still want to go do the thing that you said you were going to do I'm with you Harry, but I would love to go back to Hogwarts also. NEWTS are this year. Anyway hope to see/hear from you soon. Hermione.

He then moved onto Ron's letter

Hey mate how are you doing? Hope the muggles are treating you ok.

Did you hear mione didn't get head girl, she was so mad she would not come out of her room for hours. Anyway mum saw a letter I was writing to mione about you know what. She said that I am to go back to school or she would enter any phrase you wan to mate, she said them all. I told her I was of age and can make my own choices, but that made her even madder. Don't be mad but I kind of want to go back to school, but you know me I got your back no matter what. Oh got to go, we think we found a way to get the screaming portrait off the wall.

Ron.

The last gift was from lupin, so he made to open it but the owl nipped at his hand, so he decided to go for the letter first.

Dear Harry, happy birthday, I have been saving these for when you became of age so here they are. You are now the proud owner of the potter family ring; the runes on the side translate to Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor the potter line is very old and was even rumored to be the line of Godric himself. Well any way you also get their wands, do you remember in your third year when Sirius said that they thought me to be the traitor? Also in your third year I told you your mum could see the good in people even when they could not see it in themselves? Well she knew I was not the traitor and she said; "Let James think what he wants, you guys hung out all the time in school, and plus his head is sill inflated like it was in school but not so much anymore". So then they went into hiding as muggles, and James just thought he had lost his wand; but in reality; your mum gave me both wands and now it just seems right that you get them now. Put them somewhere no one else can get to them. See ya later cub. Moony.

Harry sat there for a moment trying to make something out of all the information in all of the letters.One he was of age, two what did the old man mean by so long for now, thre his family ring/ his parents wands. But then he came back to the first thought; "I'm of age" Harry said smiling while all of the nasty things the Dursleys' ever did to him were being replaced with what could he do to them. But then he remembered Dumbledore's caution nothing too bad, so he thought some more and then it hit him. Dudley he had the best spell for him. So Harry went to his cousins bed room and quietly opened the door and pointed his wand at Dudley and said "Deflarious" and smiled and was about to leave when he had a brief memory from al long time ago;

" An' arry you could always threaten him wit' a nice pair o ears to go wit that tail o is" so then Harry pointed his wand at Dudley once more and said "Pigearious" and saw two pointed pink things star to protrude from his cousins head and went back to his room. When he got there he found fawkes perched on his bed, he walked to his bed and started stroke its feathers "Lo fawkes" Harry said he then noticed a letter laying beside the phoenix he picked it up and opened it.

Dear Harry,

It's the man from the world of socks and lemon drops again. Now you must be wandering how an old codger like myself is writing you another letter. Well I'm not the wards that protect your home lets myself or McGonagall if any spells have been cast; so if you are reading this then you are either in dire trouble or you couldn't wait to hex your family. I hope and think that it is the latter. Two final pieces of advice I will offer for now Harry; One friends are forever, and Two if you ask you will receive. twinkle

Dumbledore.

He thought for a moment then asked if the phoenix could stay for a second so it could deliver some letters for him. The bird gave a small shrill and Harry went to his trunk to get some parchment and a quill and he wrote the first letter,

Ron/Mione,

I'm good, my wonderful cousin dudders is in for a surprise when they wake up. No mione it is nothing bad just fun I'll tell you about it later. Anyway I know that you are at snuffles palace 'cough' prison cough' I want to meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow, at constipation sensation. I will be arriving safely don't worry;Ron let your mum read this just to let her know I'm ok. Also can you see if McGonagall can meet with me later, Hope to see you tomorrow. HP.

After writing the letter to his friends, he started on the second one to another friend.,

Dobby, I hope this letter finds you well,When you get this letter I want you to wait until morning to pop over to see me. Seven o'clock should be fine come then. Harry.

He then gave fawkes the letters and lay down on his bed fallng asleep with the thought of how great the next day would be.

A/N: Wow my first chapter to my first fic is finally up. I know that it seems to drag but it is the first chapter, it will get better. Please Please review and let me know what you think. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2 Dobby, and Friends

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling….I don't own any of this, I am not making any money off this. I only own the plot.

Chapter 2 Dobby and Friends.

The next morning Harry awoke with a start when something landed on him. When he found his glasses he put them on and turned to see a green eyed house elf looking at him expectantly.

"Dobby, what are you doing here so early"? Harry said groggily

"Dobby, is waiting till exactly seven o'clock just as Harry Potter is saying to" the elf said excitement present in his high elf voice; waiting for Harry to say something the dobby started to rock back and fourth on his feet.

When Harry collected himself he turned to see dobby looking at him humming tunelessly.

Harry then said "Dobby could you pop over to the Weasleys and let them know I want to get their a little early and will be at You-Know-Poo shortly; oh and when your done could you come back here"?

With a nod dobby had gone with a snap of his little fingers. A couple of minutes later he was back.

"They is saying that they is on their way" dobby said looking at Harry. While looking at dobby he had a thought that made him ask a question.

"Dobby how has kreacher been doing in the kitchens"? Dobby at hearing this frowned. "Kreacher was a _bad_ elf; the other elves took care of him; he will not be a problem anymore"

Harry did not want to think of what dobby had meant; though he had a good idea of what it was.

"Well dobby; seeing as my only elf is…." he paused as to think of the right word; "_indisposed_; how would you like to be the new house elf for the Noble House of Potter Black"? harry said looking at the wide eyed elf.

What happened next harry had kind of expected, dobby had lunged at harrys' legs. "Oh Harry Potter _is_ to kind to dobby; dobby accepts his offer" the ecstatic elf squealed and held out its small hand. Looking at it harry took it not knowing what to expect that's when dobby started to speak…..

"Dobby the house elf, swears to only serve The Noble House of Potter Black, and keep its secrets, and anything else his master entrusts with him will remain with dobby unless is told otherwise". As soon ashe was done saying those words a brilliant gold glow had formed around them both, it pulsed several times then stopped and had gone as quick as it came.

"Dobby, what was that" harry said with a sense of awe in his voice.

"That sirs is what happens when a house elf choose its master" dobby said matter of factly.

"Oh as long as it is not bad". Harry said

"Umm dobby could you possibly get us to fred and george's shop in Diagon Alley please"? he asked thinking of the time.

"Yes, Master Harry" the elf said making a slight bow.

'Master' harry thought, well he might have to get used to it seeing as he had a _proper_ house elf now; although he might try and work on it later.

"Dobby could you wait just wait one second please, I need to get something" harry said going to his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

When he was about to put it on he had a thought; laying it out on his bed flat he tookout his wand and said a few spells and when he was done it resembled a traveling cloak. It was black with gold and silver trim with the Gryffindor crest on the left side.

Putting it on he was glad it had worked, seeing as the cloak was a magical object he was not sure it would work. When he had it on he made sure it fit properly he said "Mischief" and disappeared. Then saying "Managed" he reappeared with the cloak still looking like a normal traveling one. He thought this might be a good idea if he ever needed to make a quick getaway, or just wanted to getaway for a bit. He would have to show his friends and do the same for them. Then it hit him; his friends he was late.

"Dobby we have to go I'm late"

So dobby quickly grabbed a handful of his cloak and with a snap of his fingers and a small pop the bedroom at number four privet drive was empty.

"Where is he; he said that he would be here shortly" was only one of the many phrases being said at the moment.

Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for harry. Actually it was ron and ginny waiting, seeing as his mom was pacing saying things like "he's been kidnapped" or " poor dear is young he could be lost" and as for Hermione she would have an outburst every now and then though not pacing she was saying things along the same line as Mrs. Weasley.

Just then there was a pop and there stood harry with the elf at his side.

"Sor……" was all he got out before being engulfed into the famous bear hug of Molly Weasley.

"Oh harry dear we were so worried we only thought the worst" she said calming down slightly.

"Sorry" he said apologetically looking at everyone but mainly her. "I got caught up with other things; oh by the way this is dobby everyone he is the Potter Black house elf". He said motioning towards the elf as to get the attention off him but a lost cause it was.

"Oh harry how could you; what with S.P.E.W finally taking off"? Hermione stated looking somewhat hurt.

"What do you mean _taking off_ it hasn't gotten started yet; me and harry are the only ones oh and Neville". Ron said looking at Hermione

"Well it would if…" but she never got out what she wanted because both she and Ron were hit with silencing spells.

"Can't you two stop for a second, you need to talk more and argue less; I was hoping I could tell you what I did to Dudley unless you want to go at each other" harry said looking somewhat amused.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry took off the spell and proceeded to tell them of his half prank.

"I hope you hexed him like he were a Malfoy" Ron said matter of factly.

"Ronald" Mrs. Weasley said giving him a glare.

Smiling harry said "Well I went to his room and did the deflating spell and I saw the whale getting skinnier; so I turned to leave when it hit me, Hagrid once said something to me at the end of first year; so I turned around and transfigured his ears to those of a pig"

When he was done he saw ron grinning from ear to ear, ginny smirking, and herminone looked like she was going to tell him off but could not due to the fact that she was trying to hide a smile herself.

"Ok kids you have four hours to get your shopping done, then I'll meet you back here and we'll go to HQ" Mrs. Weasley said looking at them.

There was a chorus of "Yes Ma'ams" and left the shop and into the streets of the Diagon Alley.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I started house sitting just a couple of weeks after I posted the first chapter to both my fics. And the only downer of the house sitting is they have no internet. Now I know that this is no excuse but I was hard pressed to find a friend with a computer and internet access. Just recently I got a library card at the local library and they have what I need, so as you can probably guess I'm more than happy.

But also during my hiatus my chapters weren't going so well, without fanfiction it's like that part of my brain shut down. I did get some chapters written but they took forever to write. I'm the type of person that can't sit in front of a computer and wait for an idea; I have to go about my daily life and if an idea hits me I write it down. Anyway at long last here is chapter 2 its not as good as it could be but better than it originally was. Please Read and Review with your comments it will help me in the long run. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3 Gringotts, Shopping,and Trunks

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling….I don't own any of this, I am not making any money off this. I only own the plot. And now the cool invisibility cloak thing.

Chapter 3 Gringotts, shopping, and trunks

"Ok so where to first"? Ron said looking around at all the different shops that lined the alleyway.

"Well I have to go to gringotts, and get a fair amount of gold" Harry said looking at them. So they made their way to the bank along the winding road. That's when he remembered in both of Ron and Hermione's letters they said some things he wanted to check on.

"Um, Ron, Hermione; why in your letters did you say you wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong I won't be upset I'm just curious" he said looking at them both questioningly.

"Well you see the thing is Harry that I um, well it is our last year and that also means quidditch; and also um its _NEWT_ year" he said although he mumbled the part about NEWTS so as not to let Hermione hear.

"What was that Ron"? Harry said with a smile. He had heard the last part but he wanted Ron to say it out loud.

"I want to go back because it is also NEWT year" Ron exclaimed rather loudly looking evilly at Harry.

"Really Ron you want to take your NEWTS? That is so responsible; I want to go back because it is my last year and well Dumbledore left while on a mission so maybe we could ask permission to do that also." Hermione said looking at the boys.

"What! You want to go back because it is your last year; surly I would have thought you would want to take NEWTS" Ron practically yelled looking at Hermione.

"Well there are more important things than books and cleverness, besides Dumbledore gave Harry a mission and I intend to help him as much as I can and don't want to be stressed with studying too much" Hermione said looking like it was the obvious answer.

"Come on mione you just don't want to go back because you did not get the post as Head Girl" but it was not Ron that said this it was Ginny.

Hermione whipped around and stared at Ginny as tough she had just uttered a terrible swear word. Ron was looking at Ginny mouth opened wide.

"Is it true mione that you did not get head girl"? Ron said turning back to Hermione.

"Yes Ronald it is true just go ahead and rub it in my face; Look at Hermione Granger the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts and did she get the badge _NO_!" she yelled at Ron.

Ron then did something that she had not saw coming he went to her and put his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug he could muster up. Taken aback by this Hermione just hugged her boyfriend back. They were at the entrance to the wizard bank now, and as they walked into the building Ron never let go of Hermione.

Walking up to a goblin at a desk Harry went up to it and said he would like to go to his vault.

"Ah Mister Potter, glad you could make it today I needed to inform you that your vault has had some things done to it" the goblin said looking at Harry.

"Um what sort of things, did someone try to break into it" Harry said hoping that this was not the case.

"No sir you just had so much gold that we had to modify the size just a wee bit; would you like to go down to it now" the goblin asked

"Yes please I would love that" Harry stated wondering what sort or how much modifying did it have done to it.

As he was wondering these things he heard a little raspy voice call out "Slinptrak; kindly escort Mister Potter and his guests to his vault"

Suddenly there was a "this way" and a smaller goblin led them to a spare cart and soon they were speeding down the dark passages to his vault.

When they arrived the small goblin said "Key please" and Harry handed him the small golden key. Slinptrak took the key and inserted it to the key hole and turned it. Then the sound of thousands of tiny locks clicking filled the air outside of his vault. Just as the last lock clicked the door swung open to reveal the most amazing sight.

He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just stared at the sight. The chamber that was holding his gold now resembled something like the Great Hall times two. There were so many mountains and mountains of gold that it nearly touched the ceiling. There was one small box that Harry found that held photos of his parents and Lupin and Sirius.

Leaving the box he took out his money pouch and started scooping gold into it. Seeing as it was getting heavier he looked to his friends who were still looking around he said.

"Well are you going to stand their all day or are you going to help me so we can get out of here faster" looking at his friends and smiling.

Thinking quickly was Hermione's specialty so she took her wand and made the bag grow. Thanking Hermione all of them started to fill the bag up, Ron however chose to say something breaking the deafening silence while continuing to fill the bag.

"Well I think they overstated a bit its not that much more modified" laughing as he said it. The truth of the matter was Ron had always been kind of jealous of Harry and his gold, but Harry did not ask for the gold and would give more than half of his gold to the Weasleys if his mom would let him.

With the bag full now Hermione once again took out her wand and shrunk the pouch and put a light as a feather spell on it as to not make it heavy.

"Well lets go to the apothecary I need some new potion ingredients, and would like a new trunk, oh and I really need to go to madam malkins for some things" Harry said looking at them as they made their way back to the entrance to gringotts.

First stop was Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions where he went to talk to her privately. When they were done there his friends were asking him what he bought because he was carrying five shrunken parcels in his traveling cloak and refused to tell them. And he explained to them that he would show them later. Next stop was the apothecary where Harry stocked up on everything the store had.

It was then that he thought of the book store, and he was in need of certain books. When they got there Harry told them to go and get the books they needed for next year. They did and when they came back Harry had told them that he had paid for their books. Hermione protested.

"Oh Harry you didn't have to do that I or rather we could have done it ourselves" she said trying to sound like she did not want him to waste his money but Harry retorted.

"Mione you saw how much gold I have and might not be able to spend it all while I'm alive and besides I know it is going to a good cause" Harry said looking back at her smiling.

Their last stop was the trunk store where he went to the owner of the shop.

"Sir I was wondering if you might have a trunk with two compartments, one for my clothes the other for; well; recreational use" Harry said looking at the man.

"I believe I do hold on just one second" and the man disappeared into the back.

Not too much later he came back with a blue trunk with some black and gold on it. He explained to Harry that no one may enter the second compartment with out his permission.

"Well how do I let the trunk know if the person is ok or not" Harry asked the man.

"Well say you want your friends here to have access to it you tap your trunk that many times and say each persons name very clearly" the shop owner explained.

"Thank you very much sir" Harry said as he and his friends left the shop.

"Well our four hours are almost up so we should head back to the shop" Harry said looking at the time.

"But Harry you don't have any furnishings for your trunk yet" Ginny said looking to Harry.

"Oh right, um dobby" Harry called out and all of a sudden the house elf was right next to Harry.

"Yes sirs" dobby said with a grin on his face.

"Dobby could you please go to the furniture shop and give them this" Harry said scribbling a quick note to the shop keeper.

"And you can tell him to write up the bill and give it to gringotts to have them transfer the gold" harry said handing the note to dobby.

"What is dobby supposed to do with the items he is going to purchase" the elf asked politely.

"Um" harry wasn't sure what to do; then Hermione said "your trunk harry".

Realizing what she meant harry pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk once and said "dobby" then looking to the elf he said

"When your done you can bring it here and arrange it however you want; and you can even make it sort of like a common room if you want to oh and dobby it has to have a fire place" harry said to a now ecstatic dobby.

"Yes sir it would be Dobby's pleasure" with that said he snapped his fingers and was gone with a pop.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to upset your mum" harry said looking to his friends all of them nodded and hurried back to Fred and Georges shop as to not upsetthe GreatMrs. Weasley.

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. First off I did not come up with the idea of the trunks having a room in them, I first saw the use of the trunks like this in Harry Potter and the Final Straw which is done by bellerophon30, and I just tweaked it to work for my story.

When I said I might have to rewrite chapters three and four it is now looking like all I have to do is fine tune it and switch some things. Ok I know that they were mainly at gringotts the whole time and it was kind of slow but the next chapter is done and should move things along more. I'm stuck on chapter five right now but I'm hoping that my muse gets off her vacation soon or I will been in trouble...I know it was a while between posts but I have to use thelocal library computer which is hard finding the time to do that.

If you could PLEASE READ and REVIEW it would help out alot. It might get my muse off her ruddy backside.

P/S A/N: I need some help thinking of pranks. The ones I come up with are not good. SO PLEASE when you review leave your thoughts, and I will give credit to those who help me. Maybe a chapter dedication...OH also if you are not logged in you can still review. Just let me know who to give credit to.


	4. Chapter 4 Arguing, and Mcgonagall oh my

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling….I don't own any of this, I am not making any money off this. I only own the plot. And now the cool invisibility cloak thing.

Chapter 4, Arguing, McGonagall oh my!

When they got back to the twins shop the owners in question were dealing with last minute sales and soon the shop was quieter then it had been when Harry had first arrived.

"Harry, mum has gone to get your stuff, she had said she did not see you bring it with you to the shop" Fred said looking at him.

"Oh I completely forgot about that, I'm usually really good about remembering my stuff" Harry said looking disappointed in himself.

"Well how are we getting to you know where" Harry asked looking at the twins.

The twins looked at each other then back to Harry.

"Well mum said to ask you if dobby could bring us back" George said looking to Harry apologetically.

"I don't think that it would be a problem at all, hold on a sec" Harry then called out "dobby" and the house elf made his appearance right next to Harry.

"Sir is calling dobby" the elf said bowing his head a slight bit.

"Yes, would it be too much trouble to pop us to HQ, if your not too busy with something" Harry asked dobby

"Oh no problem at all sir; dobby is just furnishing the new trunk sirs" dobby exclaimed looking pleased with himself.

"Um… Harry how is he going to transport all of us there" Ron asked

Not thinking of that Harry was about to ask dobby when the elf spoke up.

"You is just needing to have contact with dobby" the elf said looking at him as if it were common knowledge.

So they each touched either dobbys head or hands and the next thing they knew they were standing in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimauld Place, with the wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasleys cooking.

Hearing their arrival Mrs. Weasley turned around to see all of the children with some packages in tow.

"Did you get everything you needed from the alley dears" she asked looking at them.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said smiling.

"You lot can go up stairs and do what ever, I'll call when dinner is ready; there will also be a meeting in here in a short while and the door will have all sort of charms on it so don't bother trying to listen in" Mrs. Weasley said eyeing each of them as if to dare them to do something.

"Now get a move on" she said ushering them out of the kitchen "Oh and Harry dear; she said in almost a whisper so as not to let the others hear; Professor McGonagall will be here to meet with you shortly, if I heard right you asked her to meet with you"

"Yes ma'am I did I have something I wish to discuss with her; and am I to guess that it is my meeting that is going to be taken place in here in a short while" he said grinning madly at her.

"Yes, it will be and I will call you down when she gets here, I'll make something up to get you away from your friends" she said grinning right back at him.

Harry could have sworn that that was the same type of grin Ron had when Malfoy got turned into a ferret.

"You might want to be careful Mrs. Weasley; you don't want your kids to find you pulling a stunt like that, they would never let you live it down; especially Fred and George" Harry said giving yet another big grin.

"Hurry along Harry your friends will wonder where you've got off to" she replied turning back to her stove.

Smiling Harry turned to leave when Mrs. Weasley said "do not take that tone with me Mr. Potter ever again" He thought she was serious until he caught sign of a grin lingering on her face. He smiled once more and left.

'You know Mrs. Weasley will never cease to amaze me; if her kids caught her like that they would not know what to do. She is definitely full of surprises' he thought while he walked up the stairs to join his friends.

When he neared his room he heard shouting and he knew right away who was having this disagreement. As he opened the door he heard some of what Ron and Hermione had been fighting about.

"But is it really necessary, look he has dobby now so we won't need to" Ron said trying to win the argument.

"Oh honestly Ronald just because he has a house elf does not mean you might not need it" Hermione said knowing she had this in the bag.

"Look we have dobby we can just let him take us everywhere" Ron retorted

"Oh and what if something happened to dobby, what would you do then hmm" Hermione stated with frustration written all over her face.

"Well…." But he never got to finish because Harry interrupted him

"What are you two fighting about now" he asked though he thought he might have a general idea.

"Ronald doesn't want to take his apparition test, he wants to be lazy and use dobby his whole life" Hermione said looking exasperated.

"Don't you see Harry if we don't take them then we won't waste more energy when having to fight the Death Eaters" Ron said trying to get Harry on his side.

He looked back and forth between his two friends already knowing which one was right.

"Well Ron we have been best mates since first year…." But was cut off by Ron yelling

"Ha see there Hermione he knows what is best so he chose to side with me"

"Sorry Ron but I side with Hermione on this one, she is right we will need this, and we need to do it soon" Harry said looking to Ron.

"With that said, Harry, the next time they will be holding the test is…." But she was cut off by Harry

"Look just because I sided with you does not give you the right to choose when I or rather Ron and I choose to take it; and we'll not study, yes I know you can study for it but its common sense" Harry said looking at Hermione.

With that said he pulled out two pieces of parchment and gave one to Ron which to Hermione's delight he filled out.

When they were done Harry took both parchments and rolled them up and gave them to Hedwig and she took off into the night. Just then they heard a voice calling.

"Harry could you come help me please" Molly Weasleys voice rang out.

Everyone turned to Harry which he replied with a shrug, and headed to the door but was stopped when an arm grabbed him.

"Tell us what she wanted you for when you get back" Harry was stunned to say the least. He had grown accustomed to Ron saying that but when he was about to respond he saw who had said it.

It was Ginny; she had a look in her eyes that Harry couldn't place but nodded all the same. She let go and he continued out the door and down to the kitchen where he knew who was waiting for him.

"Harry as soon as your done dear could you let the others it will be time to eat" Mrs. Weasley said to him.

He nodded once again and went in to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the far end of the table with her hair pulled back into if not the tightest bun Harry had ever seen.

"Ah Mr. Potter how nice to see you again" she said with a smile.

"Yes it is ma'am" he said returning the smile.

"Well rumor has it that you wished to speak to me about something" the professor said looking to her student.

"Um… yes ma'am, well you see you know how you asked me what the Headmaster and I were doing at the end of last term" he replied looking a little sad at the mention of Dumbledore.

If she was shocked by this she did not show it "I do, and might I say I hope that you have decided to let me in on the secret" she said more than hoping that he would tell her.

"Ah No; ma'am" he added quickly he did not want to botch things up at the very beginning "I just wanted to tell/ ask you something regarding it" he said

"Ask away" was all she said.

He paused a moment then said "First off in regards to the DA, I have to decline; its not that I don't want it but like you said in your letter I have been through a lot and just don't want to do it. Secondly I do wish to return to school but there is one thing that might make it hard" he said pausing to see if she would say anything, but she did not so he continued.

"In regards to what me and the Headmaster were doing I still cannot tell you; the professor had asked me not to tell anyone anything except Ron and Hermione and anyone else I thought might be ok to help; now I'm not saying you're not ok but I would just prefer not to involve the order" he pause again to see if she might say something and this time she did.

"While I prefer to know what it is you are referring to, you like Dumbledore have your reasons. But I must say, if you need any help all you must do is ask" she said looking a bit sad.

"Thank you I will, and I have just a little more to say then I'm done; Professor Dumbledore asked me to continue with what we were doing no matter what. And so I will be but that would entail me having to leave the school to do that. I would always come back but at the same time would not

know when I would have to leave. And even though I'm of age I would still like your permission to do so as to not get into any trouble" he said looking at Professor McGonagall hoping that she would say yes.

She sat there a moment then said "I'm not sure I can allow you to go alone…"but was quickly interrupted

"But ma'am I would not be going alone I would have my friends and…" but he was cut off by his professor

"Mr. Potter if you would let me finish, I was going to say; I'm not sure I can let you go alone even with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for it would not be wise; now while I do not feel it a wise move; you and Headmaster Dumbledore started something and you see fit to finish it" she paused thinking for a moment then said

"For me to let you do what you are planning on doing you must meet my one requirement" she said looking at him.

"What is the one requirement I must meet ma'am" Harry said in anticipation.

"You must come up with anything you think that will protect you and that you plan on using; whether it be spells or jokes well like I said anything, and then tell me with a short demonstration before I make my final decision" she stated knowing that being the son of a Marauder he could come up with something, especially with Hermione Granger at his side.

Harry thought for a moment 'the terms weren't as bad as he thought they might be, and he already had some stuff planned he just had to do a bit more planning and modifying to some of the plans he had.' He looked at Professor McGonagall and said

"Ok, I can do that when do you want to see what I come up with" Harry asked

"Oh how about the day after your apparition tests" she said smiling.

"Ok, well how about that night after supper it will give me some extra time to work the kinks out?" he asked her.

"That will be fine I cannot wait to see what you've come up with" she said getting up from the table. "Until then" she said walking to the door. Harry took that as the ok to leave.

When Harry got back to his room he was bombarded with questions but when he announced that supper was ready he got a lot of glares but promised to tell them as soon as he got the chance. Which thankfully was not that night; seeing as tomorrow he and Ron had their apparition test Mrs. Weasley ushered them to bed saying that they had a full day ahead of them and needed proper rest. Harry fell asleep that night easily and dreamt of brooms and snitches and cheers for his house team as they won the house cup.

A:N Ok I know that I said that the Apparition tests would be in this chapter but it; the chapter that is; became dreadfully long and I was getting more tired and decided to put it in the next one. Please do not be mad with me you see my muse decides when she wants to put in her two cents which means I might not get an idea for a day or two or four but I do have chapter names which will help in the long run. Oh and Please READ and REVIEW it helps get my creative juices flowing and in turn makes me glad which makes me want to post more often so……Please REVIEW! Thank You.

A/N part 2: You see I only have 3 reviews and I have four chapters up...somethings up...Well anyway I am kinda stuck on chapter 5 and seeing that is the next chapter to go up hopefully I can have it finished soon. My muse actually gave me another part of chapter 5 today so I wrote it down before I forgot. Needless to say that I was hoping fore the chapter to be at least 1,000 words but if I can't get past this block it will have to do.

Anyway hope you like it and please tell your friends about it and PLEASE, READ, and REVIEW!

mudbloodpotter05


	5. Chapter 5 Ron and Apparition do not mix

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling….I don't own any of this, I am not making any money off this. I only own the plot. And now the cool invisibility cloak thing and the additions I make to it.

Chapter 5 Ron and Apparition not a good mix.

The next morning Harry was awoken by someone prodding his shoulder. He reached for his glasses but felt them being putting on his face.

"Harry, were going to be late for our test; we have to go now." Ron yelled running out of the room. Jumping out of bed Harry rushed to put on some clothes, he also decided to wear his new traveling cloak.

Taking the stairs at a run he was in the entry hall in no time. When he got there he saw that it was not only Mrs. Weasley but Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Arthur waiting for them.

"Just wanted to see you both off" Mrs. Weasley said looking at the two of them.

"Yea, maybe you won't fail this time ikkle Ronnikins" Fred said smiling at his young brother.

"You leave your brother alone Fred" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Fred

"Just joking mum, honest" he said back to her trying to sound truthful.

"You'll do fine, once you get in the room you will be a lot calmer" Mr. Weasley said hoping to cheer Ron up seeing his face.

"Well you better get going dears" Mrs. Weasley said

It was then that one of the two spoke up.

"How are we getting there" Harry said looking to Mrs. Weasley

She just said one word "Dobby" and not a moment later the elf was standing in between Ron and Harry and it said "Dobby is taking sirs and his weezy"

"Oh, that's good we won't want to be late now would we Harry?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Harry, Ron are you two ready" Arthur asked looking at the two of them.

They both nodded "It's now or never" Harry said taking a tiny elf hand.

"I might opt for never" Ron said also taking dobby's hand "To late now" Ginny said because just then there was a pop and they were gone.

In no time at all Harry and Ron were at the Ministry of Magic. After they arrived Harry attempted to send Dobby back to the house but the elf would not have it. He wanted to make sure that there was nothing else that they needed. After many reassurances dobby left for the house.

"Well are you ready Ron" harry asked looking at ron.

"Might as well go on, if I don't Fred and George won't let me live it down" Ron said.

"Lets get a move on shall we?" harry said

As soon as they got to the lift they took one last look at it and got on, and when they did the doors shut and the lifts chains clinked a bit and they were on their way. They were surprised that they were the only ones on the lift.

"I'm kind of nervous harry" Ron said breaking the silence.

Harry looked to Ron and said "Why"

"Well, I heard Hermione say that when you come here to take the test, it's way different than the one in Hogsmead. Ron said; with a dreamy look spreading onto his face.

"What's up with you now" asked Harry

"I could really do with some Honeydukes chocolate right about now" Ron replied licking his lips.

"Is there ever a time when your mind is not on food" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm a growing boy I need….." but Ron never finished what he was saying because they had the door to the Apparition Test Center.

"Are you sure were ready to do this" Ron asked looking a little pale.

"We have to take it Ron, your mom and most of all Hermione will never let us alone about it if we don't" Harry said matter of factly.

Ron looked at Harry and then turned back to the door; a moment later and a long sigh he said "Well lets gets this over with while I still have the nerve to."

Harry sort of felt sorry for Ron, on the one hand Ron didn't want to take the test, and on the other he did. But in the end Harry thought what had made up Ron's mind was Hermione. Harry guessed that Ron did not want to have Hermione chastise for the rest of his life.

Harry was also a bit worried about what Hermione would do if they did not take the test. As Ron had put it in their first year; You're a little scary sometimes you know that, brilliant but scary

"Well here we go" Harry said,as he looked at Ron one last time (who still looked pale) and and opened the door.

A/N: Ok, Ok, I know I said that the apparition test would be in this chapter but it sort of got away from me. I tried to keep the chapter going as long as I could but to no avail. I do have the next chapter planned out but it is all one like five seperate peices of paper all jumbled together, so it will take time to sort through it and then type it. But anyway I want to thank MissUnderStood for pointing out to me that I had misspelled Voldemort. And again this story will be completed, the ideas are there but it takes a bit to sift through all of them. Please Read and Review it will help me out alot. This whole 1 review a chapter thing has to end; I have four reviews and four chapters. Will the torture never end. Oh by the way I have an idea of who should be the next DADA teacher but I'm not completely sure so drop a review and give me some ideas, if I use the one I would like to I don't know where to go with that character your ideas would be greatly appreciated oh and you would get complete credit. Anyway please Review. Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: Apparition?

**Chapter 6: Apparition?**

The room Harry and Ron had just walked into was about the size of his room at Private Drive. The only difference being that this room was blue and gold had a very handsome looking couch and a door in the opposite corner of the room. Not knowing what to expect Harry sat on the couch, while Ron just as nervous as ever; started pacing.

"Calm down Ron, it won't be that bad; it's not like you haven't apparated before" Harry stated casually.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say, you've apparated loads more times than I have" Ron said with more of an edge to his voice than there usually would have been; Harry knew it was due to his nervousness.

"You know the more nervous you are, the more poorly you perform." Harry said looking at Ron who had stopped pacing to walk over to Harry was on the couch and sat down with him.

But at the moment Ron sat down, the door across the room opened. Harry and Ron just sat there not sure of what was about to happen next.

"what do you suppose….."

"RONALD WEASLEY"

Harry turned to see Ron pale so white that he looked petrified, so Harry gave his friend a nudge. Ron slowly got up and started to make his way to the door.

"Good luck" Harry said hoping to calm Ron down one more time.

Ron however kept walking, not daring to turn around for fearing that if he did, he would somehow find a way to get out of taking his test. When he walked through the door it slammed shut with a resounding…..

BANG!

Harry jumped, he came to the conclusion that the door slamming was suppose to scare not only the ones going in for the test but as well as the ones still waiting for theirs.

As Harry sat there he thought about what his test would be like….

Where would he have to apparate to, how far, what would happen if he left an eyebrow behind?

At this last thought he chuckled; Ron had done this during his first apparition test.

"I hope Ron did alright" Harry thought out-loud.

Come to think of it, it had been some time since Ron went in for his test. Was he ok, did he pass or did he…….fail?

Harry knew Ron's problem was that when he got nervous he performed, well…..less than average. While thinking more about Ron and his test he did not see the door across the room open.

"HARRY POTTER"

And for the second time that day Harry jumped. All thoughts of Ron and his test were expelled from his mind, replaced by thoughts of his own. It's not that Harry was worried, he had apparated before, about as many times as Hermione had; well maybe not as many as her but close to it. But to tell the truth Harry was a little nervous; but just a little.

He walked to the door and just as he stepped over the threshold the door slammed with yet another resounding…

BANG!

Three times….three times; just how many more times was he going to jump today? He should have remembered that the door would slam; but had he remembered, it still might have made him jump.

After mentally calming himself down he looked around the room he had just walked into, it was slightly larger than the one he left and the only difference between the two rooms was that there were no couches; but a desk at the far end of the room with a man sitting behind it looking coolly at him.

As Harry drew closer he became a little more nervous than when he was sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I presume."

Harry just nodded his head as he approached the desk.

"Harry, Harry" the man laughed.

"You have to calm down, I can't have another one faint on me." The man said with a smile on his face.

This comment brought Harry out of his trance like state.

"Ron fainted, is he ok, is he hurt"

The man looked slightly taken aback, he had not meant to alarm Harry.

"Oh no, no, no he's fine, he just fainted when the door slammed; it has that effect on people, I did not mean to worry you" the man said.

"So Ron's fine" Harry asked.

"Yes he's fine; he did quite well on his test, now he is waiting for you in Hogsmead" the man said looking to Harry.

After a couple of moments the examiner said…..

"Well how's bout we get started on that test of yours"

"Yea, that'd be great Mr…."

"Oh ah, Kempner, Bob Kempner" he said extending his hand to Harry.

"Pleasure" Harry said looking more at ease than when he had first walked through the door.

"Ok, now Harry the test itself is quite simple" he said waving his wand and at this, five rings appeared, one in each corner and one in the middle.

"You have to apparate into each of the hoops in quick secession and in the order I give you" and once more Mr. Kempner waved his wand and this time numbers appeared over the hoops.

Harry looked at the hoops and then back at examiner Kempner, who had a gleeful yet professional look about him.

"When your ready Harry you may begin"

so Harry took another moment to collect himself and with a sigh Harry turned on his heel and apparated into each hoop with ease; the first one, second, third, fourth, and…….yes the final hoop.

Harry thinking he was done stepped out of his hoop and walked over to examiner Kempner. Who by the looks of it was pleased to see that Harry had completed the objective that he had set him.

"Well Mr. Potter that was a job well done however….the test is not yet over" Kempner said looking ready laugh at the look that was spreading itself onto Harry's face

"It's not over….there's more" Harry said dumbfounded.

"No it's not; we don't say that there is two parts because we want it to seem easy; which in retrospect it is you just have to know what it is your are doing and focus" the examiner said matter of factly.

"Then what's the second half" Harry asked

"Side Along Apparition; every Witch and or Wizard must be able to do it; especially in case of an emergency" Mr. Kempner said once agin waving his wand.

And this time a wax figure of a person appeared, it looked like your everyday Wizard the only exception being this figure was grey.

"You do the same as before, but this time you have to take this as well" Kempner said gesturing to the wax Wizard.

"Ok" was all Harry said.

And with that he walked up to the person; well the wax figure that resembled a person, took it by the arm and once again turned on his heel and did what he had to do; apparate.

Apparition was like second nature to Harry by now, it may not have been his preferred way of travel; due to the sensation it provided; but it quickly got him to where he needed to go. So quick in fact that he was done with the hoop jumping without even realizing it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a Hem, Hem Harry looked to the direction the sound came from and saw Mr. Kempner standing there marking on a clipboard he had not seen him holding before.

"Mr. Potter I'm very impressed, never in my years have I seen someone Apparate as quickly as you just did; and during the Side Along portion of the test; yes you are someone who is very special and powerful to boot" Mr. Kempner said looking at Harry with pride in his eyes.

"I didn't realize I had gone that fast sir, had I known I would have slowed down" Harry said trying to make not seem as important as the examiner made it out to be.

"Nonsense my-boy, you did quite we, yes quite well indeed; and it is my honor to tell you that; you have passed your Apparition test with flying colors; so to speak"

It took Harry as moment to realize what had been said, but when he did the smile that had spread onto his face was priceless.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much" Harry exclaimed taking examiner Kempner's hand and shaking it furtively.

"Oh no Harry, thank you it was my privilege to test you; now you better move-along before Mr. Weasley thinks something's happened to you" Mr. Kempner said giving Harry a knowing but amused look.

Harry smiled at this and thanked him again as he walked to the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle when….

"Just out of curiosity Mr. Potter, what were you thinking about while you were doing the Side Along part of the test" Mr. Kempner asked

"Oh, well, um…." Harry thought for a moment then said "I suppose I was thinking about what you said and how important it is to be able to do Side-Along if in case of an emergency, so I treated it as such"

"Oh" was all the examiner said before looking back down to his desk.

Harry took that as his queue that he was dismissed, so turning to the door once more he turned the handle and left the room. He then turned on his heel and apparated to Ron.

Ron it had turned out had been in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Harry to arrive. When Harry sat down Ron ordered two Butterbeers and they drank to their success.

Harry was glad that he'd passed his test but now that meant he had to put his plans into action, and for most of those plans he needed Hermione.

A/N: Well here it is the sixth chapter, I hope you all like it. It turned out better than I thought it would; though I'm still not pleased with some parts it is done none the less. Ok so now it's time to Read and Review and for those who have just been reading please stop and start reviewing. Oh by the way I'm about half way done with the seventh chapter. I'm so excited.

Ok, so please Read and Review. Thanks a lot.

Mudbloodpotter.


End file.
